1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device that is able to perform 360-degree image photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An action camera is focused on usability, and is generally a camera device that performs 360-degree image photographing in order to photograph an image that may be watched on virtual reality (VR) equipment.